In a conventional car lighter, a cigarette held in a mouth is ignited as brought near to the lighter and therefore this operation has been dangerous to the driver. If an ignited cigarette can be fed to the driver, it will greatly contribute to the safe driving.
The feeding device mentioned in the Japanese patent publication No. 12475/1977 (published on Apr. 7, 1977) filed by the present applicant relates to a device for feeding comparatively soft bars one by one as ignited or roasted. Further, the cigarette feeding device mentioned in the Japanese patent publication No. 7224/1980 (published on Feb. 23, 1980) is to feed ignited cigarettes.
The present invention is designed a further improvement of the above mentioned devices.
Therefore, the present invention has it as an object to provide a device for automatically feeding a ciagarette as ready to be smoked as it is by a very simple operation.
Another object of the present invention is to positively ignite and feed various kinds of cigarettes irrespective of the size and length.